


The Facts of Us

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: They had a good thing. Two strange people connecting over the stupidest things.To think she'd ruined it!The Morning After a One Night Stand





	The Facts of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> Based off a prompt from AlphabetAUs.  
>  _Prompt: “Let’s just pretend this never happened.”_  
>  “I’m not okay with just pretending.” 
> 
> For Gen-Prompt Bingo  
> Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Contains VERY MILD SPOILERS from RAW 6/11/18

“Let’s just pretend this never happened.” Bayley stared at the shag carpet as she gathered her clothes. "Seriously. We have a good thing. We don't need to ruin it." She glanced around the hotel room, trying to figure out where he'd tossed her bra. She spotted the neon green fabric hanging over the tv. "Hand me my bra?" 

It all seemed so simple. Her best friend just happened to be the grumpiest man alive. He had an incredible soft side but it was rarely seen. She managed to bring him out of his shell. 

In exchange, he taught her how to be a badass. He made sure she knew she didn't have to take other people's shit. She could do whatever she put her mind to. She didn't need to be the world's punching bag. 

They had a good thing. Two strange people connecting over the stupidest things.

To think she'd ruined it!

"Bay-" Elias' voice dropped mid-sentence. He handed the bra over, turning around to allow her the privacy to change. 

As she slipped the item over her head and secured the front hooks, she couldn't help but recoil at his strange behavior. He'd watched her change countless of times before. She didn't care. 

Maybe last night _had_ changed everything? 

She'd been raw. Another loss. Another beatdown courtesy of the Riott Squad. Ember ignoring her. Sasha ignoring her. Alright, that one wasn't such a big loss but still...

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember last night. She'd left the arena, heading right to the hotel bar. It was Arkansas- it wasn't like they had an abundance of late night drinking spots. 

_Give me a Long Island and keep them coming._

Bayley, never a huge drinker, wanted the strongest they had in a desperate effort to forget how miserable she felt. She'd been down before but she thought this was the saddest she'd been in ages. 

Elias found her deep in her third (or was it fourth?) drink. He put his arm around her, saying it was time to get her back to her room. She needed to stop drinking, and start sobering up. She had an early flight in the morning, and the last thing she wanted was to be hungover for it. 

_Already moved it to tomorrow night. Leave me alone._

_Bay, if I leave you here, you'll do something you will regret. I can't leave you here._

_Leave me alone. You pity me._

_Elias doesn't need to pity anyone. Elias spends time with people he wants to spend time with. Haven't you heard? Elias is a_ pretty _big deal._

Then, she kissed him. 

One thing led to another. She remembered that much. He kissed her back. She suggested they go to his room. Soft kisses. Neck nibbling as he . The shedding of clothing. His soft request to let her know if he hurt her or if she wanted to stop. Her only response- a husky growl saying she wanted him to help her forget. 

Then, she woke up with a massive headache and one lingering question...

 _What have I done?_

"Bay." Elias started again, offering her one of his shirts. She had to give him credit. He was nothing but a gentleman. "“I’m not okay with just pretending.” 

She stopped, the offered shirt landing on the floor. She glanced up, her eyes flooded with tears and confusion. He couldn't mean...could he? 

He squatted, picking up the shirt. "Bay, this probably isn't the time or place, but I can't let you walk out that door without making sure you know the truth." 

_The truth?_

She would be lying if she didn't admit she _liked_ him. She liked his energy. She liked the way he was unabashedly himself. She couldn't imagine a world without her grumpy friend. 

At some point, she'd need to stop lying to herself. She loved everything about him. 

Hell, at this point, she'd fallen in love with him. 

Could it be possible that he felt the same? 

"I love you. I love your hair. I love your smile. I love that way you wrinkle your nose when you laugh. I love...everything about you." He stood, reaching out to offer her the fallen shirt. "If that ruins everything, so be it. But at least, you know." His eyes widened, as her fingers closed around his wrist.

"I don't know how. I don't know when but at some point, I started loving you." She cleared her throat, the words all rushing to come out in one fell swoop. "I can't imagine a life without you." 

She closed her eyes, her hand still clamped around his wrist. She woke up first, just taking a moment to watch him sleep. Her head pounding in an obnoxious rhythm of pain, she rolled over to find a bottle of water, 3 Tylenol and a note. 

_Sober you will thank me for watching over Drunk You. Drink, swallow and read for ultimate relief._

She'd wanted to break out into peals of laughter, but that would have woken him. How rude would that be after the way he'd taken care of her? 

It was _that_ feeling she wanted to hold onto for as long as the Fates allowed. 

Not caring about the fact she wore last night's yoga pants and a neon green bra, she rushed headlong into him. With her arms wide open, she pulled him into the tightest embrace she could muster. Then, with her fingers carding his hair, she got him to lean over, just enough for her to reach him. 

Then, she kissed him. 

In that moment, she hoped the kiss said all that words could not. 

She noticed the relieved look in his eye. It was the kind of look that said _I can breathe now. My best friend doesn't hate me because I fell for her._

As she pulled away, she noticed him mouthing a single word. 

_Forever._

She nodded, mouthing a single world back. 

_Always_

-fin-


End file.
